


Forbidden

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, NSFW, PWP, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, trying to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: While in Rourke's custody Taylor slips out to meet her favorite pilot.





	Forbidden

Taylor and Jake surfaced in the glitter cave on shark-tooth island. It was their get away place. It’s where they always met whenever Tyler was able to get away from her duties with Rourke. They had kept Rourke from from getting the power for Janice but now they were stuck on the island with Rourke. When he found out Taylor had a connection to the island he had taken her to work with him. The others had tried to rescue you but nothing had worked. Jake had been helping the rest of the group to hide and thankfully no one else seemed to be in danger from Rourke. The exception for that being Aleister. He had pissed her off and joined his father. However after several months with Rourke, she had come to discover that he was there to help and protect her. He was the reason that she was able to sneak away to meet Jake, that she was in the position that she was in right now. He was the only one that knew her secret. A secret she knew he would keep with his life.  
“God Princess. I missed you.” Jake said as he pulled Taylor into a warm kiss.  
“I missed you too Top Gun. I have discovered something though.” He interrupted her talking with another kiss. “Jake.”  
“No, Princess. I can’t wait anymore.” She knew he was right. His cock was so hard against her belly that that he probably wasn’t going to hear anything that she had to say to him. He kissed her again, and again, the passion between the two of them boiling over and mingling with the warm water from the spring jets.  
“Take me on the sand, please Jake.” He pushed her to the sand inside the cave all the while never never stopping the assault of kisses. It had been a few months since that had seen each other, and neither of them had had anyone else to be with, no matter how many times Rourke had pursued Taylor. They crawled out of the water, Jake quickly pushing off his shorts, and making fast work of Taylor’s wet suite. She took a deep breath when she was freed from the confining clothing, then rolled on top of Jake. She lined his cock up with her opening as his hands roamed her body.  
“You’re so beautiful, Taylor.” He voice was a gravelly whisper. “Whenever your with them, I go crazy.”  
“I’ve never wanted anything as badly as I’ve wanted you.” Taylor smiled at Jake radiantly as she spoke the words that he had spoken to her their first night together. It felt like a lifetime ago to Taylor.  
“Then have me.” He said, as he pushed himself into her warmth to the hilt. They fucked in a hazy frenzy both trying to touch and kiss the other everywhere. When they were both sated, Jake kissed her softly on the lips, his cock still inside her, just enjoy the contact from each other.  
“Jake I have something important to tell you.” Taylor stated trying to pick up where she had started earlier.  
“Right, okay Princess. What did you find out? Did Aleister finally betray you again, like I said he was going to.” If only Jake knew, Taylor thought.  
“No Jake. Actually he has been protecting me.” Jake’s eyes shot open and he put his hands on her hips. God he was so dense some times, Taylor thought on ruefully.  
“Is someone trying to hurt you there? If so you know Estela and I will burn the place to the ground.”  
“I know Top Gun. No one is trying to hurt me yet. But they might when they find out what’s happened.” Taylor started off with a joking tone, one that went serious at the end. Jake’s eyes narrowed, and he took her form in, seeming to measure her and her words. Then his eyes widened some, as his hands gripped her hips just a little tighter. He ran one hand across her inner leg, then up her belly, and over one of her breasts.  
“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” He asked, now that he had weighed her in his mind comparing her to the last time he saw her. He smacked himself internally for not noticing it earlier. The way Taylor had seemed to struggle wearing her skin tight wet suit, how she had made sure she was on top during sex, and even now. How sensitive her body had been to his touch and how her belly swelled slightly under his hand.  
“Yes.” She couldn’t hold the tears back. And she sobbed hard, the full weight of the circumstances hitting her.  
“Shh, princess. It’ll be okay. I’ll protect you both. Just run away from that place. Come with me back to the group. Michelle can help you. We will get Aleister back, if we have to. I’ll protect you.” He whispered the words again, but Taylor realized he was crying a little too.  
“You know I can’t.” She said softly. “Rourke will kill all of us if I don’t go back.”  
“Then we will kill him first!” The fervor of Jake’s shout echoed in the cave and made Taylor jump. “Stay with me Princess. I’ll protect you. You and our baby.” He kissed her rubbing soft circles on her belly.


End file.
